


Before

by koanju (verstehen)



Category: 28 Days Later
Genre: F/M, Yuletide, challenge:New Year Resolutions, recipient:Rheanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verstehen/pseuds/koanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selena in red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

Selena was a hard woman. She knew this. She had been a chemist before.

That was a big word. Before. Before the world had ended. Before everyone had died or been Infected and turned into raging maniacs bent solely on killing and hate. She heard them muttering sometimes. Grunting, mostly, but words. _Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate._ There was something human left in the Infected and that appalled her.

There had been a lot of Infected in the last month, before Jim.

There was that word again. Before.

Selena hated that word and all it implied. She had no time to regret Before. There was only now.

Now was blood, Infection, fear and hate. Now was being inhuman to survive. That was why it had been so easy with Mark. No emotions. Just be a machine and chop and swing. It wasn't really flesh she was carving into anymore. It was Infection.

Jim. Jim would be harder. Jim made her feel again.

And Hannah. And Frank.

Frank. He was Before too now, wasn't he? Infected and dead. The world marched on. She marched on.

West helped her march on. Now her job was to protect Hannah as best as she could until the girl could protect herself. The girl hadn't realised that the Infected were only half of the problem. People like West took care of the rest of the world. The man - well.

Selena had her doubts about that. West wasn't so much a man as a monster.

The fact she and Hannah were sitting in dresses, watched by West's men, pretty much took care of that.

But she had been a chemist and at least knew the right dosage to calm Hannah down. Now they had to find a way out. Fight their way past men gone mad and Infected and Jim -

Jim was gone. Jim and Frank and Mark and her parents and friends. They were Before. She and Hannah were now.

And now she had to get out.

 

  
   
Please [post a comment](http://www.yuletidetreasure.org/cgi-bin/comment.cgi?filename=4/before&filetype=html&title=Before) on this story.  
Read [posted comments](http://www.yuletidetreasure.org/archive/4/before_cmt.html).  


  



End file.
